This study will determine whether individual differences in alprazolam sensitivity predicts patterns of self-medication behavior, whether levels of stress hormones mediate drug sensitivity or patterns of alprazolam use, and whether a period of prescribed dosing influences how patients later choose to self-medicate with alprazolam. Psycho-social, pharmacological, and biological correlates of self-administration behavior will be studied.